


To lie between a maid’s legs

by meletes_muse



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headmistress!Tissaia, Spanking, Teacher!Yennefer, funishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: The problem with being your wife’s boss is that it’s practically impossible not to take your work home with you, especially when said wife is a former Pop Idol star with a penchant for trouble.Or, Tissaia is headmistress of an elite academy for girls. Her wife Yennefer is the music teacher.Please see the notes for content warning.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	To lie between a maid’s legs

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Spanking. 
> 
> The idea of Yennefer having fangirls is inspired by thegirl20’s wonderful fics, in particular, ‘It doesn’t take a scientist’ here on Ao3.

“What in the name of the Gods were you thinking, Yennefer?” Tissaia tosses her house keys into the bowl by the door before stalking into the living room to confront her wife.

“Oh, come on, Tiss,” Yennefer stretches languidly on the sofa, arms reaching up into the air to reveal her midriff, “it’s the upper sixth, they’re practically adults.”

“That is not the point and you know it.” Tissaia folds her arms, fixing Yen with a look that would send most of her students scurrying.

Unfortunately, it has the opposite effect on her wife, who smirks. “ _Gods_ , Tissaia,” Yennefer’s violet eyes darken, “you’re so sexy when you’re—”

“Don’t even think about it!” Tissaia interrupts. But she can’t help the small quirk that plays across her own lips. She throws her arms up in defeat and stalks over to the drinks cabinet, pouring herself a glass from the bottle of red Yennefer’s already opened. The problem with being your wife’s boss is that it’s practically impossible not to take your work home with you, especially when said wife is a former Pop Idol star with a penchant for trouble.

She settles next to Yennefer on the couch and the younger woman reaches out to take her hand. “I didn’t mean to make life more difficult for you, you know.”

Tissaia sighs. “Couldn’t you just have chosen a song without the word ‘fuck’ in it? Jaskier has plenty of inoffensive love ballads, even if they are rather whiny.”

When she looks up at Yennefer, her wife’s eyes are dancing with mirth, “I didn’t know you were a fan of Jaskier’s.”

Tissaia shakes her head, but she can’t help grinning at the woman next to her. “I teach teenage girls, Yennefer. I am very much aware of Jaskier and his... _oeuvre.”_

“Well, personally, I think Artorius Vigo is over-reacting.”

“He’s on the board of governors.”

“Urgh. It was one little swear word in a song sung by his now eighteen-year-old niece in front of a bunch of other eighteen-year-olds at a school assembly. He needs to get a grip. Besides,” Yennefer adds, “isn’t there a load of swearing in Shakespeare?”. She waves one hand dramatically, ‘Country matters’ and all that?”

 _“Hamlet,”_ Tissaia nods, “but— “

Yennefer affects theatrical poise, “That’s a fair thought” she recites, “to lie between a maid’s legs.” She gives Tissaia a salacious wink, “Or is that alright because it’s stuffy old Shakespeare?”

Yennefer’s right of course, but Tissaia would be more inclined to admit it if she wasn’t convinced that Yennefer had been deliberately trying to rile Artorius up. It was true that he’d been an insufferable snob about Yennefer’s teaching methods, even going so far as to try to have her replaced in her first year. But Yennefer was such an effective teacher - and a consummate professional, even if her methods were a little modern - that none or the board had supported him. Her celebrity status had also been an unexpected point in her favour, since it attracted young musicians to the academy which was better-known for more traditionally academic pursuits. Yennefer has quite the posse of fangirls amongst her students, but Tissaia is fairly certain it has less to do with her fame, or youth, or the fact that she allows her students to call her ‘Yen’, than the fact they just think she’s _cool._

“You know I’m right.”

Tissaia sighs, shrugging out of her jacket.

“Here,” Yennefer holds out her hands, “let me hang that up for you.”

Tissaia chuckles as Yennefer disappears into the hall, “Is that your apology?”

Yennefer appears back in the doorframe, leaning against it casually, but her violet eyes sparkle. “I think I need some... _motivation_.”

“Oh?” Tissaia raises her eyebrows. “Is the fact that I spent the afternoon defending you to the board of governors not reason enough?” She doesn’t mean to sound quite so snippy, but her annoyance must have registered because the young woman adopts her butter-wouldn’t-melt look. 

“You might need to teach me the error of my ways?”

 _Gods. The things that that tone does to her. And she would like to, yes. Gods, yes. But they also need to have a serious conversation about this._

“Yennefer...”

“How about I give you one sexual favour per hour you had to spend dealing with this mess?”

Tissaia can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up inside her. “I’m trying to be serious here, dear. I’ll need you to apologise to Artorius.”

“He’s not getting a sexual favour!”

Tissaia beckons a grinning Yennefer back over to the couch. The younger woman cuddles into her, leaning her head on Tissaia’s shoulder.

“A letter of apology should do.”

“What?!” Yennefer sits back up, “you’re not serious?”

“I’m afraid so,” she coaxes the younger woman back into her side and feels her sigh in resignation. “But I’m sure the other ‘consequences’ won’t displease you.”

“Oh?” Yennefer whets her lips. It’s a nervous habit she has when they play like this, and it makes Tissaia’s own stomach swoop with anticipation.

“Mmm,” Tissaia strokes her hair, “I think a sound spanking is in order.”

Next to her, Yennefer’s breath catches and she feels the younger woman wriggle in anticipation.

“Now, fetch me the wooden spoon.”

Yennefer clings to her just a little tighter, then. “Does it have to be the spoon?” she all but whimpers into her neck.

“Yes, dear. I wouldn’t want you thinking this is a reward.” 

They both know she’s lying. This is Tissaia’s apology for having to side with Artorius Vigo. And Yennefer will squeal like a little piglet, and love every minute of it. They both will.

“Well then,” Tissaia prompts, “I’m waiting, dear.”

“Tiss—”

 _“Now,_ Ms Vengerberg.”

This time, Yennefer’s whimper is audible. And Tissaia’s already getting wet at how turned on this is making her wife.

“If I have to ask you ag—”

“Alright! Alright!” Yennefer practically leaps up from the couch, “I’m going.” She turns back to pout at Tissaia as she sashays towards the kitchen.

While Yennefer’s gone, Tissaia busies herself with preparing the scene, pushing the coffee table well out of the way and settling herself on the sofa. She’s itching to take her heels off but decides to keep them on. Yen has a bit of a high heel kink and she’s feeling guilty enough about Artorius to want to indulge her.

When Yennefer reappears, spoon in hand, Tissaia smooths her own hands over her skirt. “Come here, young lady.” 

Yennefer’s cheeks flush slightly at the words, but she’s quick to move to Tissaia’s side. Tissaia holds out her hand expectantly and a now thoroughly blushing Yennefer places the pale wooden spoon in her palm. Tissaia lays it on the cushion beside her and pats her lap. Yennefer groans as she lies flat over Tissaia’s thighs, grabbing a cushion to clutch beneath her, legs resting on the other side of Tissaia’s lap. It’s more relaxed than some of their usual positions and Tissaia appreciates the intimacy of having her wife so close. Yennefer squirms when Tissaia pats her lovely legging-clad backside. 

“Lift up your hips, darling.” 

Yennefer obliges with a huff that is very much feigned, and when Tissaia gently pulls the leggings down she’s rewarded with the sight of a very shapely, very naked ass. 

“Naughty girl,” Tissaia chuckles, and Yennefer wiggles her ass. _Absolutely incorrigible.  
_

When Tissaia rests her palm on the centre of Yennefer’s buttocks she stills, and for a few moments the air between them is electric, until—

Tissaia brings her hand down with a crack and Yennefer gasps. She does it again and Yennefer pushes her ass up in encouragement. On the third strike, Yennefer moans and crosses her ankles.

“ _Gods, Tissaia_.” Yen’s voice is already hoarse with desire and Tissaia knows that if she were to reach between her legs she’d find her slick. But she carries on, peppering Yen’s ass with sharp smacks.

It’s not until Yennefer’s breathing heavily and squirming with every strike that Tissaia’s satisfied she’s well and truly warmed up. She pauses, gently massaging heated flesh. 

“Alright?” she asks.   
  
Yennefer hums in satisfaction, nodding into the cushion.  
  
“I need to hear you say it, darling.” 

Yennefer looks over her shoulder, cheeks flushed and mascara a little smudged. She bites her lip, “Yes, Headmistress.” _And oh the things this gorgeous woman does to her.  
_

Tissaia takes that as her cue to pick up the spoon, and Yennefer shifts on her lap, burying her face in her cushion. “We’ll start with twelve.”

She doesn’t hold back when she brings the spoon down in the centre of Yennefer’s ass. Yen yelps, legs kicking out reflexively. “Oww!”   
  
“Mmm,” Tissaia says, “hurts, doesn’t it?” But before her wife can reply she brings the spoon down again. “Oh, fuck!” 

By eight Yennefer’s squealing with each hit, and by twelve Tissaia can hear sniffles. 

“Alright?” she asks again, gently stroking raven hair. 

It takes a moment, but Yennefer breathes a wanton _yes_ into her cushion. 

“Can you take another twelve?” 

Yennefer moans when Tissaia once again begins to massage her reddened ass, “ _please, Tiss._ ”   
  
“Please, yes?” 

“ _Gods, yes._ ”

This time, Yennefer cries out loudly with every hit. Tissaia knows it hurts, but the cries are carnal and wanton and oh so sexy and she wonders whether Yen will have an orgasm before they’re through. 

When she pauses at twelve, cards hands softly through thick tresses, Yen begins to cry. 

“My darling,” Tissaia murmurs, leaning down to place quick kisses on the younger woman’s shoulder, “that’s it, cry it out” 

As Yennefer’s tears subside, Tissaia gently manoeuvres them so she’s lying behind her on the couch, arms wrapped securely around her as she comes down, breath evening out to a relaxed hum.

Yen tilts her head back to nuzzle Tissaia’s neck. “That was amazing,” she breathes. 

Her voice is a little hoarse, but Tissaia can tell that she’s in her happy place. Reaching up for the blanket draped over the back of the couch, she pulls it over them, and Yen sighs with pleasure when she tucks her arms back around her. 

“I love you, Tiss,” she murmurs with a smile in her voice.   
  
Tissaia holds her a little tighter, then, “And I love you too.” 


End file.
